Rubrum, Hyachinto, & Nigrum
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [KaiSoo with HunHan] "Cinta itu.. kaya akan rasa, berwarna-warni dan penuh makna." [Shounen-Ai/OOC] [EXO] Vignette!


**Rubrum, Hyachinto, & Nigrum**

**By ****99Eighttwo**

**KaiSoo (With HunHan)**

**Boys' Love****, ****Shounen-Ai, Slash, Typo(s)****, OOC, AU**

**Romance**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Cinta itu.. kaya akan rasa, berwarna-warni dan penuh makna."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

_._

_._

_._

_**Cinta itu.. Merah. Berani, dan penuh kasih sayang.**_

"Hei, _cadel_! Aku harus bagaimana? Tolonglah aku.."

"_Cih_! Kau ingin aku membantumu tapi kau memanggilku seperti itu, mana sudi aku?"

Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin yang terus mengumpat dirinya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Lagipula, _Angry Bird_ dilayar ponselnya ini lebih menarik daripada sesosok makhluk hitam yang tengah berbaring manis di kamarnya. Sejenak, ia melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya. Dan dirinya mendapati Jongin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungguh, demi apapun, ingin rasanya Sehun memanggil petugas sampah lalu mengambil Jongin dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah, kemudian membuangnya ke TPA.

Hei! Jika saja yang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu Miranda Kerr, Sehun akan dengan senang hati memandanginya bahkan hingga busa keluar dari mulutnya. Atau jika perlu mengantungi wanita cantik itu dan membawa pulang.

Tapi, yang melakukan hal itu adalah Jongin! Kim Jong In! Dan sepertinya Sehun harus menyediakan wadah khusus setiap Jongin datang ke rumahnya agar ia tak muntah di sembarang tempat.

Oke, ini berlebihan Oh Sehun.

"Coba saja kau katakan padanya, Kim Jongin. Siapa tahu dia sama denganmu."

Sehun sedikit terperanjat saat Jongin yang semula berada dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasurnya tiba-tiba saja duduk bersila dan menghadap ke arahnya yang kala itu duduk di samping meja belajarnya dengan tatapan yang sebenarnya Sehun tak mengerti apa arti tatapan itu.

"APA?" Sehun yakin telinganya sedang dalam keadaan sehat karena ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin berteriak layaknya Baekhyun, 7 oktaf! Ditambah lagi suara Jongin yang keluar itu sangat-sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. _Cempreng_, dan merdu, _MERusak DUnia_. Namun setidaknya, Jongin tidak sependek, dan se-_cerewet_ Baekhyun. (Oh Sehun, siapkan peti matimu!) Tapi, Jongin juga tidak se-imut Baekhyun.

"_Aishh_.. tidak usah berteriak, Kim Jong In!"

"Kau gila, Sehun? Kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapanku, mau dikemanakan mukaku?"

"Kau letakkan saja mukamu itu di selokan depan rumahku. Dijamin tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"_Aishh_.. aku serius, Oh Sehun!"

Pemuda dengan kulit _Albino_ itu tak lagi mempedulikan gerutuan Jongin yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Kedua matanya itu melirik mengelilingi ruangan dalam kamarnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat didapatkan dengan kedua mata teduhnya itu.

"Jongin, kau tahu arti warna merah itu apa?" Sehun berucap seraya mematikan ponselnya lalu meletakkan benda hitam persegi itu diatas meja di samping kasurnya. Sedikit mengeryit heran saat ia mendapati ponselnya sangat mirip dengan ponsel Jongin. Tapi, ia tak peduli.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng. Memandang wajah tampan Sehun yang kini tengah sedikit menyeringai.

"Merah itu, artinya berani dan penuh kasih sayang."

"Lalu?"

"_Yahh_.. bisakah kau pintar satu detik saja, Kim Jongin?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jujur saja, ia tak menyangka jika Jongin yang lumayan seksi —menurut teman-teman perempuannya— dan yang pintar dalam hal menari itu otaknya sangat lamban. Bahkan lebih lamban dari Chanyeol, kawannya dengan senyum idiot. "Kalau kau menyayanginya dan mencintainya, kau harus berani mengambil resikonya! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mulus, Jongin."

"Eumm.."

Sehun kembali ingin muntah saat Jongin mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpose imut —menurut Jongin— layaknya _Uke_ padahal sangat amit-amit —menurut Sehun— mengingat wajah dan postur tubuh Jongin itu sangatlah _Seme, _ditambah lagi kulitnya yang gelap itu.

"Entahlah, Sehun. Aku pikir-pikir dulu."

...

Pemuda dengan mata teduh itu tersenyum. Memandangi dua insan yang kini berada di belakang taman sekolah. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat angin membelai rambutnya, menikmati aroma _Spring Breeze _yang memanjakan indera pemciumannya. Ia kembali membuka mata, dan seketika matanya itu membulat. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Jongin." Ia begumam kecil seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada pinggiran tembok belakang sekolahnya.

"_Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi percayalah, Do Kyungsoo. Setiap malam hanya wajahmu yang kujumpai dalam bunga tidurku. Setiap jantung ini berdetak, hanya dirimu yang menyapa pikiranku."_

Sehun tak tahu ini keberapa kalinya ia merasa ingin muntah mendengar suara Jongin yang aneh saat ini. Tapi ia juga tersenyum saat sahabatnya di seberang sana menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat nan lembut seraya berlutut dihadapan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia tak tahu matanya ini tengah rabun atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, ia melihat bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah mendadak dan menyungginggkan senyum —tak terlihat yang Sehun yakini akan membuat Jongin meleleh layaknya _Lavagirl_ dalam film yang pernah ditontonnya.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. Waktu kali ini berjalan lambat. Ia menyibakkan rambut bagian kanannya dan menanjamkan telinganya. Bersiap-siap mendengar apa yang akan Jongin, sahabatnya itu katakan.

"_So, will you be my boyfriend?"_

Ingin sekali Sehun tertawa detik itu juga mendengar kalimat yang Jongin katakan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan cara pengucapan yang benar. Ia tak tahu darimana Jongin belajar kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi Sehun sempat melihat Jongin memohon-mohon dihadapan Kris, _Master Of Languages_ di kelasnya kemarin. Sepertinya, Jongin meminta Kris mengajarinya.

_Terima terima terima terima terima terima.. _Pemuda Oh itu berdo'a dalam hati sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata. Kali ini saja, ijinkan Jongin bertemu dengan cinta abadinya. _Terima terima terima terima terima.._

"_I'm sorry, Jongin.. But I have a boy__—__"_

Detik itu juga, Sehun dengan cepat membuka matanya. Sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah menjumpai Kyungsoo bersama seorang lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo bersama Joonmyun yang setahu Sehun adalah kakak tiri Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin 'kan Kyungsoo itu menjalin hubungan dengan Joonmyun? Hei! Itu terlarang!

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan dirinya, Jongin terlihat sangat terkejut. Tapi bukankah itu resikonya? Jadi untuk apa Jongin terkejut?

Sehun bisa melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap manik mata Jongin. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi, bukankah tadi Kyungsoo memerah karena perlakuan Jongin? Tapi kenapa ia berkata seperti itu?

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sempat meluangkan waktumu untukku, Kyungsoo. Semoga kau bahagia dengan kekasihmu."_

Sehun kembali mengembuskan nafasnya keras mendengar suara Jongin yang sangat lirih dan lesu. Dilihatnya Jongin berdiri, membalikkan badan, dan berjalan lunglai dengan pandangan kosong. Ingin rasanya Sehun berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan menjadikan pemuda itu _lemper_ karena dengan mulusnya menolak Jongin yang notabene-nya tak pernah di tolak siapapun.

"—_It's you. Now, you're my boy, Kim Jongin."_

Eh? Sehun dan Jongin tidak salah dengar 'kan? Atau mungkin efek karena kedua telinga mereka telah terinfeksi teriakan Jongin kemarin? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Karena yang Sehun lihat, Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk si Hitam dari belakang.

"Sehuna, kau jadi ke perpustakaan bersamaku?"

Sehun membalikkan badannnya tatkala sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Membuatnya melupakan adegan drama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang kini di hadapannya dengan sebuah buku yang tebal di tangan kirinya, atau mungkin novel?

"Tentu saja, Luhan Hyung."

Dengan keberanian yang kuat dan segala _jampi-jampi_, Sehun memberanikan diri menautkan tangannya pada pemuda mungil yang Sehun yakini tengah terkejut. Tapi ia tak peduli. Toh, detakan kuat di jantungnya itu membuatnya lupa.

.

.

.

_**Cinta itu.. Biru. Udara, dan kesetiaan.**_

"_Love is like the wind. You can't see it but you can feel it. Nicholas Spark, The Notebook."_

"_Kau membaca apa, Kyungie?"_

"_Ini, hanya sepenggal kalimat yang kudapatkan dari novel."_

"_Cinta itu seperti angin. Tidak bisa kau lihat, tetapi bisa kau rasakan."_

"_Ya.. aku setuju dengan ini."_

"_Kau itu seperti angin dan udara, Kyungie.."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Karena tanpa udara, aku tak bisa bernafas."_

"_Ouwhh.. aku ingin muntah.."_

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia tak tahu rumus apa yang digunakan seorang Kim Jongin hingga bisa menaklukkan orang macam Do Kyungsoo. Sejenak, ia tersenyum tipis namun tulus. Bahagia melihat sahabat yang kini duduk bersama kekasihnya di salah satu meja disampingnya.

Sehun melirik ke arah kirinya. Ia bisa melihat Jongin bersama Kyungsoo tengah bercanda mesra. Memegangi sebuah novel yang Sehun perkirakan adalah novel _romance_. Sebenarnya Sehun tak terlalu yakin jika itu memang novel beraliran romantisme. Tapi sekelebat bayangan dahulu membuatnya memprediksi seperti itu.

"_Sehun, kau tahu?__—"_

"_Tak tahu!"_

"_Aishh.. jangan memotong perkataanku dulu!"_

"_Baiklah. Lanjutkan!"_

"_Kyungsoo itu menyukai novel romance."_

"_Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku, Jongin?"_

"_Tidak ada! Hanya ingin berbagi denganmu."_

"_Oh.."_

"_Kalau Luhan? Ia menyukai apa?"_

"_Setahuku dia menyukai Manchester United."_

"_Bukan club sepak bola, Tuan Oh. Tapi novel."_

"_Yahh.. semacam Harry Potter mungkin, atau My Name Is Luca."_

"_Luhan itu.. seleranya, Aneh."_

"_Entahlah!"_

Sehun merasa berbeda dan OOC saat tiba-tiba ia merasa pipinya memanas. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya akan terkesan _cool_. Ia tak yakin apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dan menyodorkan segelas _bubble tea_ untuknya.

"O-oh. Luhan H-hyung. Terima kasih."

"Kau kenapa gugup seperti itu, Sehuna? Sangat _Out Of Character_." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di depan kuris yang Sehun duduki di kantin dengan sebuah meja bundar yang menjadi . Terkikik kecil menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun. Menyodorkan _bubble tea_ pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai juniornya itu. Dan menyeruput pelan satu _bubble yang_ ia genggam di tangan mungilnya. "Sehuna, kau tahu? Cinta itu seperti warna biru."

"Udara, dan kesetiaan. Benarkan, _Hyung_?"

"_Yahh_.. _uri Sehunnie_ sudah besar rupanya."

"Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?" Dengan modal kekesalan, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili setelah itu menyeruput _bubble tea_ di hadapannya, _bubble tea_ pemberian Luhan. Sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan untuk melihat pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna pada wajah pemuda dua tingkat darinya itu. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mulut yang terkatup. "_Hyung_, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan sampai seperti itu. Hingga ia mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Menengok ke kiri dan—

Hei! Matanya masih polos kenapa disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu? Apalagi di kantin seperti ini. Dan apa yang menyebabkan Kim Jongin nekad mencium Kyungsoo di tempat umum seperti ini? Hei, Hei, Hei! Ditambah kegiatan saling melumat itu. Oh tidak-tidak! Oh Sehun tak polos lagi? Bagaimana ini?

"_Kyungie, aku akan setia padamu. Aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitimu sekecil apapun. Akan menjagamu dari segala ancaman dunia. Bahkan hingga mengorbankan nyawaku. Aku rela."_

"_Cih! Rayuan macam apa itu?"_

"_H-hyung_, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Melupakan _bubble tea_ kesayangannya. Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang bermesra-ria. Dan menarik salah satu tangan Luhan.

Lagi-lagi ia bingung karena Luhan tak kunjung beranjak dari duduknya. Ia bisa menyaksikan seniornya itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Membuatnya merasa akan cepat menua jika sering mengerutkan kening seperti itu.

_Chup~_

Sehun tak tahu ini keajaiban alam atau bukan. Ia tak tahu apakah ada petir yang menyambar. Ia tak tahu apakan ada badai yang datang. Ia tak tahu mengapa rasanya pipi kirinya itu memanas saat sebuah bibir menempel disana. Membuatnya mengelus-ngelus bagian itu.

"Luhan Hyung, kau kah itu?"

.

.

.

_**Cinta itu.. Hitam. Kesungguhan yang mendalam.**_

"Aku heran, kenapa orang-orang itu selalu memakai baju hitam saat berkunjung ke pemakaman. Kau tahu penyebabnya, Jongin?"

"Karena hitam itu berarti mendalam, Kyungie."

"Eh? Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Itu artinya mereka mengalami kesedihan yang sangat mendalam."

"Benarkah?"

"Eumm.."

"Kalau begitu akau membenci warna hitam."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena hitam selalu sedih."

"Kau yakin, Kyungie?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau hitam tidak sedih, mana mungkin orang-orang yang berkunjung ke makam memakai warna hitam?"

"Tapi, cinta itu seperti warna hitam.."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kesungguhan."

"..."

"Cinta itu butuh kesungguhan, Tuan Do Kyungsoo."

"Wahh.. kau bisa tahu darimana kalimat seperti itu, Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Darimu, Kyungie. Karena kau membuatku mengerti. Tanpa kesungguhan, tidak akan ada cinta."

"Cih! Kalau kau terus merayu seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Kalau kau ingin muntah, kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu, hmm?"

"YAHH.. KIM JONG IN!"

..

..

..

..

END

* * *

Leave your review, please...


End file.
